Not so Cinderella
by the freak down the street
Summary: Haruno Sakura [Cinderella] is unwillingly forced to go to a party [the Ball] hosted by a spoiled, rich playboy known as Uchiha Sasuke [Prince Charming]. But somehow will Sakura fall in love with this stuck up bastard? SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

Okie this is one of my first stories I also have a nejisaku and a narusaku but they aren't important right now!!!!!!!!! This one is!!!!! This is a SasuSaku!!!!! Okie dokie!! Flames are okay but they tend to make me sad :(!!!! But oh well comments are nice they're like that little toy you get after eating cereal that tastes like cardboard!!!!!!! So yeah plz review or comment or whatever you pplz call it. OH!!! And this will also be a nejiten shikaino type thing too k!!!!!!! so I think I should start with the story now… cough cough I've stalled enough…..

Okay **I don't own Naruto or Cinderella** but this messed up plot is mine!! And if someone else has a similar story I swear I didn't copy it!!!!! So that's the disclaimer

And please don't get pissed at me!!! I am so used to using short forms like tht instead of that so I might do that! So if I do just tell me don't go ballistic on my sorry ass!!!!

Thank you!

talking

emphasis

_thoughts_

_**inner**_

**flashback**

I don't remember if people use them for anything else but that's what I plan to use them for mainly.

Okay Chapter One of Not So Cinderella!!!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura scrubbed the floor with a used up sponge and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her apron '_the party, the party, the party, the party, the party_' she repeated to herself in her mind. She looked around for her roommates and sighed. They were obviously trying to butter up Tsunade but by cleaning the floors of the entire apartment she would surely impress her.

Then she'd be the lucky one.

"The party" She said out loud to herself and scrubbed the last of the boot marks off the kitchen tiles.

"Done" She said triumphantly.

The door swung open and Ino stood there smirking evilly. Her boots were completely covered in mud she stomped across the kitchen making sure she got mud and dirt everywhere.

Sakura's eye twitched "INO YOU B-"Sakura was cut off when the door opened and their legal guardian walked in "-EAUTIFUL! YES BEAUTIFUL AMAZING WONDROUS ROOMMATE THAT I CHERISH SO VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!"

She said and smiled fakely(A/N I don't know if that is a word and A/N means author's note right?) at Ino.

Ino faked innocent "Sakura-chan how did you make such a mess out of our clean beautiful home? I must say I am quite disappointed." She shook her head sadly.

"_damnit Ino-pig is a freaking good actres_s_"_ Sakura clenched her fists and forced a sorry look "I really didn't mean it" she said realizing she's a pretty damn good actress too.

Tsunade just stared at Sakura disappointedly.

"Haruno, I expect you to be more responsible." Sadly she wasn't as good an actress as Ino.

**_What the hell! I mean hello there is mud on her damn shoes!!!!_**

_They are boots_

**_LIKE I GIVE A DAMN!!!!!!!!!_**

_Shut up!_

_**No**_

_FINE THEN LEAVE!!!!_

_**Fine bitch!**_

_THANK YOU!!!_

"HARUNO!!!" Sakura snapped out of her trance "ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Tsunade shrieked "gomen" Sakura mumbled realizing she's probably screwed.

Ino smirked again and mouthed "the party" Sakura clenched her teeth "Tsunade-sama I'll clean it up immediately. And I really am sorry." She bowed her head down.

"Well," Tsunade considered her apology "I guess I can let you off but I expect this room clean and the rest of the apartment."

"No need for that," Sakura's head shot up and she looked at Tenten her hair was in one messy bun and she had dirt all over herself and a pair of gloves on. _"She wouldn't."_ Tenten smiled "while you were out I decided that it would be smart to clean the entire apartment! I mean we do live here! Who wants to live in a pig sty right?" She was fake laughing like what she had said was really that funny.

"_That is it!!! I'm gonna pierce through Tenten's head with one of her friggin kunai and rip out Ino's lungs using I dunno but something pointy and painful!!!!!!!"_

Tsunade smiled "WOW Tenten that was very kind of you! Ino, Sakura you two could learn a thing or two from Tenten!"

Ino and Sakura glared threateningly at Tenten.

Sakura smiled "wow thank you Tenten!!!!! Since you've been sooooooo helpful I feel terrible!!!!! In fact I think I'll go pick up dinner and since you did such a great job in the rest of the house why don't you clean the kitchen?"

Tenten opened her mouth to decline but Ino interrupted

"And the bathroom toilet needs to be cleaned."

"Oh and the laundry hasn't been done this week."

Ino and Sakura thought up a list of chores in minutes.

"I really don't think I should have to do all those chores I mean c'mon….." Tsunade cut off Tenten "Non sense I mean Tenten the house is spotless why don't you clean up and would you mind cleaning up my car?" Tsunade smiled at Tenten.

Tenten's eye twitched "of course I don't mind."

Ino and Sakura smirked smugly at Tenten and walked out

"Is pizza okay with everyone?" Sakura asked innocently before closing the door.

Ino and Sakura glared at each other "The party." Sakura muttered.

"I'm gonna be the lucky one" Ino smirked

"Dream on bitch."

"I don't gotta dream about reality Forehead"

Both glared intently at each other as they walked into the closest Pizza Parlour.

"One large cheese pizza on whole wheat and garlic dipping sauce." Ino said to the zitty 15 year old behind the cash register.

"No we want white bread."

"NO WE WANT FRIGGIN WHOLE WHEAT BREAD!!"

"NO PIGGY WE WANT WHITE BREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino turned to Zit Boy "whole wheat please." She smiled sweetly.

"No, we want white bread please?" Zit Boy looked at Sakura as she smiled.

"I said WHOLE WHEAT!" Ino screamed the last 2 words.

Now Zit Boy was terrified "o-okay whole wheat"

"NO WHITE BREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"fine okay white bread!"

"NO WHOLE WHEAT!" Ino turned to glare at Sakura once again.

"WHITE BREAD!"

"WHEAT!"

"WHITE"

"WHEAT"

"WHITE"

"I SAID WHEAT"

"LIKE I GIVE A DAMN"

"WHEAT! WHEAT! WHEAT! WHEAT! WHEAT!"

"WHITE! WHITE! WHITE! WHITE! WHITE! WHITE! WHITE! WHITE!!"

"WHEAT! BITCH! WHEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zit Boy screeched and ran out screaming "THAT'S IT I CAN'T STAND! ALL THESE EMOTIONAL TEENAGED GIRLS!!! THEY DRIVE ME CRAZY!!!! I QUIT!!!! I'M NOW A HERMIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STUPID GIRLS AND STUPID MINIMUM WAGE JOB!!!! AND…" Sakura and Ino didn't hear the rest because he was too far away.

Both girls giggled and another cashier went to the register.

"we'll take a cheese on white and a cheese on whole wheat please" The cashier nodded and told her the price.

"Sakura you pay for it."

"No Ino-pig you pay for it"

30 minutes later...

"I SAID YOU PAY FOR IT BILLBOARD BROW!!"

"WHOSE GONNA MAKE ME MADAME PIGGY!!!!!!"

"I'M GONNA MAKE Y…"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP PLEASE!!!!!!! TAKE THE FRIGGIN PIZZA FOR FREE JUST GET YOUR WHINY ASSES OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Excuse me?"

Sakura slapped him.

"Yeah excuse me!"

Ino slapped his other cheek.

"YOU SON OF A BIATCH!" Sakura and Ino screamed at the same time grabbing the pizza boxes and stomping out.

Again Sakura and Ino kept talking about the "party".

"I'M SOOOOO GONNA BE THE LUCKY ONE!!!"

Sakura snorted "yeah right Piggy"

And that continues on when they got home and Tsunade left. The three continued to make each other look bad and make themselves look like angels (when they were all actually acting like bitches)

A few days later...

The party was 5 hours, wait 4 hours away. The question was still who would be the lucky one? A lot of people were sure Tenten would be but Ino was a pretty good kiss ass but nobody, not a single person had any bets on Sakura. Well except her best friend in the whole wide world Uzumaki Naruto. But then again he only placed 2 bucks, half a pack of gum and an expired ramen coupon. Sooo basically everyone was sure she would lose.

Sakura raced up the steps of their apartment building with all the laundry in hand. As she sped through her apartment she spied Tenten washing all the dishes and cleaning out the (incredibly disgusting) fridge.

"_What a brave girl" _Sakura saw her pick out a (very old) slice of pizza covered in mold.

_**Yeah you can say that again**_

_Aw crap not you again!!!!!_

_**Miss me?**_

_No_

**_Um….Sakura? You're kinda…_.**

_Leave me alone I hate it when you bother me!_

_**Fine but you might want some ice.**_

_Wait! Wha……._ Sakura bumped into an open door.

"owwie," she mumbled. She glanced into the room and her eyes widened.

_WHAT THE HELL?!?!_

**_What is it?_ **Inner Sakura reappeared yet again. Her eyes widened

_**WHAT THE HELL IS FRIGGIN RIGHT!!!! WHAT IS THAT GIRL THINKING!!**_

_She's being a damn kiss ass!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**She's really good at that.**_

_YOU AREN'T HELPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Inner Sakura snorted _**Like I wanna help a loser like you**_

_Yeah guess what stupid I am you_

_**Yeah that's true but I am WWWAAAYYY prettier**_

_What the fuck?!?!_

"Hey Haruno" Sakura's head jolted back up

Sakura snorted stopping a very loud laugh "I can't believe you!!! You kiss up kisser of asses" Ino gave her a 'wtf' look as Sakura burst out laughing.

"shut up!!!" Ino turned red from embarrassment.

"you……cleaning…..Tsunade's……"Sakura clutched her stomach and rolled around in the laundry laughing.

'well I'll be laughing when Tsunade decides I'm gonna be the lucky one" she sang as her face colour returned to normal.

"at least I'm not scrubbing Tsunade's bras!!!!!!!!!"

Ino glared at her. "Shut up!!!!"

Sakura continued to laugh.

Ino threw a very large bra at Sakura.

Sakura freaked out "AHHH THERE IS A BRA ON MY FACE!!!"

Ino giggled as Sakura ripped the bra of her face and threw it out the nearest window.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her friend (A/N yes they are friends).

The phone started ringing. "I'LL GET IT" Tenten hollered.

Sakura sighed and stood up. "You know I'm still gonna be the lucky one"

Ino raised an eye brow. She was about to say something rude when Tenten screamed and started laughing. Sakura knelt down scooped up all the laundry and both of the girls ran to Tenten.

"What is it?????"

Tenten stopped laughing and said to them "Tsunade's gonna be up in like 15 minutes and she wants to know why her pink, silk bra flew outta the window in the bathroom." Tenten cracked up.

"wait 15 minutes?!?!?!?!" Ino's eyes widened "crap!!" She ran back towards the bathroom and continued scrubbing Tsuande's last bra.

Tenten rushed back to the kitchen and put the food that wasn't rotten back in the fridge.

Sakura sighed and tossed all the clean laundry on her bed.

The door burst open "SAKURA, TENTEN, INO!!!!!!!!"

"fifteen minutes my ass…." Sakura mumbled walking to the living room.

Tenten, Ino and Sakura sat on the couch anxiously waiting as Tsunade drank a bottle of sake.

"erm…. Tsunade?" Tenten said nervously

"what can't you see I'm busy!!!!" Tsunade pushed her sake in Tenten's face and pulled it back gulping down the rest of it.

"the party." Ino said calmly ready to pop.

"oh yeah…..hmmmmmmmmm" Tsunade looked at all three girls.

Sakure felt her palms get all sweaty and she gulped. _'please be me, please be me, please be me, please be me, please be me' _she repeated to herself over and over again.

(A/N one of my fav songs by 3DG over and over over and over I fall for you over and over over and over I try not too!!! Nevermind on with the story…)

After what seemed like a billion years Tsunade spoke "Ino, Sakura, Tenten since 2 of you have to go I will have to choose as your legal guardian."

Sakura rolled her eyes, she already knew that.

"Okay……" Sakura nearly jumped.

"Tenten, Ino you will be going to the party." She said it so fast Sakura almost missed it.

She looked at her roommates. Their expressions were almost unreadable. Sakura knew exactly how she felt on the other hand. Sakura's body shook and her lips trembled she fell down on her knees looked up and yelled at the top of her lungs

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

whaddya think???? Was it good? Bad? Weird? Review so I can know your opinion!!!!! And if you are confuzzled lucky ONE all three didn't wanna go to the party but at least 2 of them HAD to go. Why? Well when I update you will find out!!!! Til I do keep reading and check out my other stories if you wanna!!!!!!! It's also not as long as I hoped…. :(

I think this is one of my better stories!!! But I think I said this like 50 times it is up to you!!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Before the next chapter is due…..ok now I'm being stupid.

so the main point of my little rant is...REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow wut a slow update. I feel like such a mean little bitch! (don't agree with that even if it is true!)

Thank yous to your reviews! You all rock soooooooo loud!

**Still ain't owning Naruto :'( now I'm sad (or Cinderella but not owning Cinderella don't make me that sad)**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Chapter Two - Not So Cinderella**

Sakura grinned and grinned meanly at Ino and Tenten "HA!" she smirked "you gotta go to the bastard's party!"

"Oh shut up!" both screamed angrily in unison.

Sakura shut up scared of their murderous-ness. When one was angry it was like oh shit. When both…oh fucking hell no.

Sakura watched the two lug their feet to their rooms. She happily sat on the couch as she heard them cursing violently from their rooms.

'_better them than me!' _She thought happily. Tsunade had left right after she said that leaving Sakura to gloat.

Sakura heard Ino scream angrily. And from Tenten's room, she heard something break. Something very, very expensive.

She chuckled evilly remembering the little bet they had made a few days ago.

**Flashback**

**Sakura and Tenten were in a deathly glaring contest. Both were distracted when Ino slammed the door closed and stomped into the living room and hit both of them.**

**Both diverted their harsh glares at Ino. Ino ignored them and stared cursing at everything "stupid mother fucking couch, piece of shit t.v" **

**Tenten sensed something was wrong (no shit Tenten!) "hey," Tenten murmured softly "ya look fucked up, something wrong?" (nice choice of words Tenten)**

**Ino smirked "trying to play the good girl eh?" **

**Tenten scowled "what are you talking about?"**

**Ino shrugged "you always were the stupid one."**

**Tenten clenched her fist and almost killed Ino but Sakura stopped her "Hey what's your problem Ino?" She glared at her roommate furiously.**

**She shrugged "Tenten's trying to trick me into admitting something bad I did so she can tell Tsunade and I won't be the lucky one." She explained in one quick breath.**

**Sakura barely understood "what makes you think that?" She defended the pissed of roommate who was silently planning ways to be the lucky one.**

"**She knows that I'll be the lucky one!" Ino said smugly staring at her newly manicured nails "she's jealous and trying to cheat!"**

**Tenten snapped out of her thought sand glared viciously at the blue eyed teen. "Wanna say that again?"**

"**Yeah I do-" before a fight could break out Sakura got in between the furious brunette and smug blonde.**

"**Piggy, Bun-head wanna make a bet?"**

**Tenten and Ino glared at Sakura nodding mechanically.**

"**I think, since Chicken-ass's party is a costume party the lucky one should choose what the others have to wear." **

**Tenten liked the idea and shook Sakura's hand immediately confident in herself (a little too confident)**

**Ino hesitated for a minute but then Sakura started making chicken noises.**

"**You're on!"**

**End of Flashback**

Ino stomped out of her room in a French maid costume. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

Sakura grinned at her. A few seconds later Tenten stomped out of her room "you have GOT to be kidding me!" she repeated.

Sakura smirked and laid back "nice costume!"

"Oh shat up Haruno!" Tenten glared angrily and stared menacingly at her costume. She was a princess!! She had a snow white gown and a tiny tiara. She pointed at the tiara "was this really necessary!"

"Oh Tenten!" she smiled at Tenten innocently and traced a circle in the air "it completes the look!"

"oh I'm gonna complete you!" She rolled up invisible sleeves and lunged at Sakura tripping over her dress.

Sakura chuckled "well," she tapped an invisible watch on her wrist "seems it's time to go!"

Ino's eye twitched. She stomped out of the room and broke something on her way out. Tenten got up and brushed dirt off her dress before stomping off in the same fashion as Ino also breaking something on her way out.

Sakura sighed and smiled at her roommate's misery lying back on the couch twirling the remote in her hands.

"Life's rocks!" she grinned switching on the t.v as a commercial for toothpaste came on.

Little did Haruno Sakura know that in a few short hours she would be at that party and capturing the attention of a rich playboy names Uchiha Sasuke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura was BORED. Not even an hour after they left, there was absolutely nothing to do! On t.v there was nothing to watch other than re-runs, everyone on her MSN was at Uchiha's party. No, rephrase that. Everyone in the COUNTRY was at Uchiha's party!

Just as Sakura was about to actually do her homework she was so bored her legal guardian walked in no longer drunk.

"Tsunade!" she smiled happy to see the alcoholic.

"Eh?" She saw Sakura and smiled slightly "hey Sakura!"

Sakura grinned getting all giddy happy to have someone to talk to. A little too happy. She blurted out stuff she shouldn't have. Stuff that got her stuck at Uchiha Sasuke's party.

Too bad Sakura.

"I'm SOOOOOO glad you're here! I'm SOOOOOOO bored! Oh you know what's funny? Before you came before, I accidentally threw your bra out the window! It was SOOOOOOOOOO funny! I was laughing my ass off!"

Tsunade's eye twitched violently "you threw my bra out the window?" she accused and asked at the same time.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Sakura.

Sakura continued to blab "yep! It was all me!"

"HA-RU-NO SA-KU-RA!!" She said every syllable loudly and angrily "you are in big shit now young lady!!!!! That was my best bra!!!!!"

Aw CRAP!

Sakura gulped as Tsunade glared at her "what are you gonna do to me?" a billion gruesome deaths filled her imaginative head.

"First of all," Tsunade strode around the apartment "you have to buy me a new one. Secondly, you have to put that on." She pointed into Ino's room. Sakura peeked into Ino's room scowling as she saw a strange outfit.

"Why?"

"Cause, you're going to Uchiha's party."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sakura started hyperventilating "Please, anything, ANYTHING!!!!!! Just not the hellhole!"

Tsunade shook her head sadly "sorry Sakura. That;s your punishment."

"Send me to prison!"

Tsunade sweat dropped thinking that Sakura was making a little too big of a deal.

"And...and..." he stared horrified at the costume "why do I have to wear that?"

Tsunade chuckled "just put it on. It's your punishment."

Sakura groaned stomping to the bathroom and slipping into the horrid costume.

It was going to be one long night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura trudged out of the bathroom in the humiliating costume. "Oh Saku-chan!" Tsunade grinned "you look AH-dorable!"

"Why do you hate me?"

"Cause of..."

"Never mind I already know."

"Well...you'd look so much cuter with some sparkly make up!"

Sakura groaned ready to protest but zipped her mouth. If she put some make up on it would cut the time she would have to be at the party for.

Tsunade pulled out a humungous pouch of make up and dumped it on the table "now, now, now. Which shade of pink matches your skin tone?"

Sakura groaned loudly as Tsunade smothered her in make up.

**5 minutes later...**

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

First of all it had taken only 5 minutes

Secondly she had just gone through torture for nothing

And thirdly...she didn't look like a whore!

Sakura actually looked pretty! The make up (even though it seemed Tsunade had squashed tons onto her face) looked like almost nothing but still look cute.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was now driving to a bastards party...maybe she would've actually been happy with her look.

But...he is a bastard.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

likey? Hope so.

Short?

I know.

I hope u likey-ed it even though it wuz short as hell!

Sorry about that! But, the last chapter wuz sorta long!

I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I promise to update the next chapter REALLY, REALLY soon!

Thanks to reviewers you guys rock my socks!

Question...why would you fav a story (or alert) but not review!!

Please **REVIEW!**

No not please review

**REVIEW** or else!

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nah I'm kidding but still please **REVIEW **

(notice I bolded **REVIEW** why? Cause I like **REVIEWS!**)

lol anyways thanks for reading and if you can click that button to **REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chappie 3 of this fic! I'm so glad ppl like this fic!

Don't Own **Naruto Or Cinderella** so don't bite my ass off about it :P and **any songs** used I don't own either!

First song Finger Eleven's "Falling On"

Second – Trey Songz "Can't Help But Wait"

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Chapter 3 – Not So Cinderella**

Sakura sighed frustrated. She was lost in the richest neighbourhood she had ever seen. Though, there was an upside. Maybe she'd miss the bastard's party.

She hoped.

Her cell-phone vibrated and she parked the car rummaging around it looking for it. She groaned loudly at who was calling.

Tsunade.

She pondered on whether to pick it up.

She sighed loudly "hello?" she answered

"Hiya Sakura!! Ya at the party yet?"

"Erm…" she fumbled with the radio knobs turning it up full volume.

"Yeah!" she answered "the music is really loud, and there goes Ino! You wanna talk to her?" Sakura closed her eyes and prayed that Tsunade would fall for that bluff.

"No thanks." Sakura sighed in relief "I just talked to her." Sakura stiffened "and you'd never believe what she said!"

Sakura winced as Tsunade screamed "you're not there yet!!!!"

"well see…I kinda got lost" she laughed

"well," Tsunade laughed meanly "I suggest you get un-lost unless you wanna die tomorrow."

Sakura gulped. This was a strange conversation. It should be "get your butt home now if you wanna live to be 18!!"Not "get to that party right now! It is your punishment!"

Well, that's the screwed up life of Haruno Sakura!

Sakura groaned as Tsunade hung up. She listened to the fast paced beeps for what seemed like forever before hanging up and continuing the dreaded drive to…

HER DOOM! (Dun dun duuuuhhh!!) Or what she thought would be her doom.

After another 10 minutes of driving aimlessly she found her destination. A house bigger than the moon.

Her jaw dropped as she walked towards the house parking her car on the curb. She noticed a sign it said in large letters "**NO PARKING AFTER 12 AM ALL CARS WILL BE TOWED**". She continued to awe in amazement at the gigantic home.

She walked right through the gate. She raised an eyebrow at the sleeping "security". They were probably over-priced and here they were. Fat and asleep.

She walked closer and closer to the house. She sighed as a man opened the door. He looked like Sasuke/Chicken-Ass Bastard but more mature.

"h-hi." She stuttered. He had an intimidating aura.

He stared at her.

"I'm" she gulped staring at her feet "here about Chicken-Ass Bastard's party." Her eyes widened and she wished she could take that back.

Why?

Because this guy was (obviously) Sasuke's brother. And most likely protective. So she was most likely about to get jumped.

She braced herself closing her eyes tightly when she heard a soft chuckle "Chicken-Ass Bastard?" he repeated.

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the handsome, older stranger.

She blushed embarrassed.

"His party is at the beach house."

Sakura screamed "you guys have a beach house!?!?!"

He smirked "yeah."

"You guys are too rich!" she complained "I don't even got 2 pennies to rub together!"

He raised an eyebrow "you're not rich? How do you go to the same school as…Chicken-Ass Bastard?"

Sakura grinned goofily "that is MY secret!" she paused "well" she said sheepishly "I'm on a scholarship."

"So you aren't dumb?"

"Heck no!"

"So you could find your way to the beach house on your own?"

"HELL NO!"

She sniffled childishly "directions don't count! I got lost in my apartment building once!" she said sounding…proud?

He sighed loudly "do you want me to drive you there?"

She nodded.

Itachi decided right there he would never ever let that creepy aura leave him again because of girls like her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakura continued to jabber the entire way "yeah and my hair is really pink! Can you believe that? People used to say I was a liar and I dyed it! So I showed them my drivers' license and they were speechless! They were all 'OMG! I can't believe that!!' and I was all 'haha in your faces freakoids!'. Did I tell you my name is Sakura? Yep! Yep! That's my name! It's a nice name right? It means Cherry Blossom! Isn't that a pretty name? You're name's Itachi! Yep! Yep you told me! I remember! Anyways it's a pretty name! Right? Right? Right?!"

She paused and stared at Itachi "hel-lo?"

"I'm choosing to ignore you." He said coldly

Sakura made an 'O' with her mouth. She turned to face the front tapping the glass and humming as the wind blew through her hair.

She shivered slightly.

Itachi pressed a button and the top of the convertible immediately closed. After a minute Sakura mumbled softly "thanks"

She stared at the radio and glanced at Itachi twice.

He sighed irritated. She was like baby-sitting a 5 year old! Cold, music…what was next a story?

"Which station?" he asked. She shook her head and grinned at him "I brought some CDs!"

His jaw almost dropped as she pulled out a whole collection of CDs.

"Hmm" she thought carefully flipping through her CDs "who do you like?"

He shrugged signalling he really didn't give a damn "Finger Eleven?" she gasped "ME TOO!"

She popped in the CD and a track started and Sakura grinned, loudly singing along

"When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you write the words you were writing for  
But your courage gets dissolved  
Into what, I don't know...

When you feel that way again  
You have to stop your thinking  
And think of what you're here for  
And let the rest of your feelings go"

Itachi turned a corner. _Only 10 miles to go _he thought gratefully as she continued to sing along.

"You've got to find your balance  
You've got to realize  
You've got to try to find what's right before your eyes  
And if you find you've fallen  
And all your grace is gone  
Just scream for me and I'll be what you're falling on

When you feel so close to some resolve  
And you say the things that you're standing for  
Don't let your courage get dissolved  
Cause it's then that the fear grows"

She stopped and started flipping through her CDs again still mumbling along to the lyrics

"AH-HA!" She pulled out another CD but the radio started playing "And another great song that everyone loves, Trey Songz' 'Can't Help But Wait'!!!"

Sakura squealed "OMG, OMG!!" She grabbed his arm nearly cutting off circulation "I totally love this song!"

"Don't get your wings in a knot, calm down." (clue to the costume!)

Sakura glared for a second but then started singing to the song

"I See U, U Wit Him, He Ain't Right But U Don't Trip  
U Stand By, While He Lies, Then Turn Right Round And Forgive  
I Can't Take, To See Your Face Wit Those Tears Runnin Down Yo Cheeks  
But What Can I Do, I Gotta Stay True, Cuz Deep Down I'm Still A G"

Itachi sped up the car wanting to get rid of her.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

She put al the CDs back in her purse. He stopped in front of the beach house Sakura's jaw dropped "that is damn huge," she said shaking her head slowly back and forth in disbelief.

"LOOK AT IT!" she commanded Itachi.

He smirked and started driving off. Sakura squeaked and sped up running next to the car.

He stopped "what?" he asked exhausted with baby-sitting her.

"I need a ride home" she said quietly.

He groaned "what time Sakura?"

"uh…how about…" she thought for a second "you be here at…12?"

Itachi nodded "I'll be here."

Sakura grinned "thanks Itachi-kun!!!" Itachi's eye twitched as she started complimenting him. _How does she talk so much?_ But she stopped all of a sudden.

"Well, I gotta get to Chicken-Ass Bastard's party or Tsunade's gonna kill me!"

Itachi nodded and started driving off "good-bye Itachi-kun! I'm gonna miss you!"

Sakura could've sworn his car sped up when she said that, but chose it to be a coincidence.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakura shoved through the crowd stepping on someone's toe here and there. Her eye twitched at most of the guy costumes. They were all dressed as the Chicken-Ass Bastard himself!

How original right?

Sakura continued to elbow through the crowd until she spotted her blond friend with a Chicken-Ass Bastard look-a-like.

Or at least she thought it was a look-a-like.

"NARUTO!!" she shrieked

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sasuke looked all around the party. His eye twitched at al the people who looked like him, how…

Creepy.

He stared at all the pink haired girls in the crowd. A lot of them were dressed as make believe creatures. Others were dressed as……Sasuke was gonna go with strippers. They were wearing almost nothing!!

"Hey Sasuke" some called Sasuke turned his head and saw another blob of hims "oh wait you're not teme! Teme, it's me! Hey you aren't teme! CRAP! TEME WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Eh dobe," Sasuke.

The blond haired boy grinned stupidly "hey teme!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

He continued to scan the crowd for something interesting (YA LIL' PERVERT SASUKE!) His obsidian eyes fell on a fairy. She was walking towards him (he thought XD). She opened her mouth. Sasuke panicked if she recognized him as the real Sasuke and screamed his name he wouldn't be left alone all night!

"NARUTO!!" she shrieked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

whaddya think!! I told you I'd update quickly (sorta quickly-er!)

I hope you like it! be very grateful cuz i wuz gonna wait til next week to update! buh i got bored so...I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

And i no it wuz short!

buh longer then the last chappie! (about 100 words LOL) the next chappie i'm gonna try and make atleast 2000 words! and if you want tht chappie sooner...

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Numbaa 4 chappie!

Pleases enjoyouss!

**Don't Own** **Naruto**, don't own **Cinderella **and definitely don't own **any songs** I use in this fic!

SONG ONE –**TEENAGERS** BY **MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE**

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Not So Cinderella – Chapter 4**

Sasuke's jaw dropped. She was calling the dobe! Not him?

What were the chances!!

She walked closer and closer "She's really cute right teme?"

Sasuke nodded when suddenly Naruto's voice turned deathly "Teme, don't you dare hurt her. I will personally kill you if you do."

Sasuke smirked not taking his threat very seriously "whatever." He said over the blaring music.

"Naruto!!" she screamed again shoving people out of the way running as fast as she could towards the blonde.

She wrapped her arms around his waist "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" she hugged him.

Naruto grinned "hey!!" she kissed his cheek "can you believe Tsunade made me come?" she complained fidgeting in her costume.

"Yeah I can, especially since you threw her bra out the window!"

Sakura turned red but still grinned "it was an accident!"

"I'm sure."

She pulled at the wings of her costume "Naruto help me get these off." She commanded.

He reached for the clips that held them to the costume and unclipped them.

"There."

"Arigatou!"

Sasuke coughed. Sakura blinked and stared at him "do you have a life?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes thinking _what the fuck do you mean bitch?_

Sakura answered his unsaid question "I mean, dressed like that stuck-up bastard? Where is the self-dignity?"

Naruto burst out into fits of laughter at the look on Sasuke's face.

He gave Sakura a quick hug before disappearing into the crowd sure she could take care of herself.

Sasuke glared at her and Sakura just stared up at him. She was about 5 foot 6 inches and he was 6 foot 1 inch.

"What?"

"You…" he put his finger to her forehead "are a freak" he pushed her and she stumbled back. He walked away as she regained her balance.

"Hey you!" she chased him "Sasuke wanna-be!"

Sakura covered her mouth from laughing as so many guys dressed as Sasuke turned around.

Sakura continued to walk through the crowd until she spotted him out back by a pool (please, don't ask how she could tell it was him with all the "Sasukes" walking around, and don't ask why you would have a pool when there's a beach…rich people will buy anything! XP XD!)

Hey she grabbed his shoulder and glared at him. On her tippy-toes she narrowed her eyes "push me again and I will kick your ass so hard you Uchiha wanna-be!"

"Whatever." He paused smirking "you have a big forehead."

"Gah!" Sakura kneed him in the crotch and he fell down in front of her "that's right, bow down to your queen!"

Sasuke looked up and glared "stupid girl!" She grinned "I hafta go find Naruto-kun. He, unlike you, isn't an asshole!"

As she turned around to stomp off dramatically he grabbed her and tried to push her into the pool.

"Hey you bastard!" he pulled her to his chest and they both went crashing down into the pool.

Luckily the pool was only about waist deep.

"You…you…" at a loss for words she "argh"ed and climbed out of the pool the bottom half of her costume soaking wet.

She stomped through the beach house swearing at anyone who even looked at her.

Sasuke followed close behind trying to catch up with her, ready to kill her.

He grabbed her wrists and looked intensely into her eyes leaning in close.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Now, to anyone else this would've looked romantic but to Ino and Tenten…put it simply they felt betrayed.

Ino and Tenten could recognize her anywhere. Even though so many girls were wearing wigs pink, green and purple. They could tell because she was wearing the outfit Ino had picked out for Tenten because Ino was so sure she would win the bet.

"I still can't believe you were gonna make me wear that!" Tenten glared. Ino gulped "OMG!" she shrieked "Sakura is trying to turn us against each other so she can get away with being with that…that…THING"

Tenten gasped "you're right!"

Ino sighed in relief. Tenten maybe the most athletic and violent of the 3 but was definitely not the smartest.(No offense Tenten-chan!)

"She deserves a punishment." Ino said.

Tenten nodded in agreement "of course!" she smirked evilly "I think we should tell Tsunade that she didn't come!"

Ino smirked "wow Tenten, for the dumb one you're pretty smart."

"Excuse me?" She clenched her fists.

"I said…" _dumb, gun, shun, bun, gum, fun yeah fun!_ "For the fun one you're pretty smart!" she grinned.

"Oh, thanks!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakura narrowed her eyes and swished saliva in her mouth and started talking "don't touch me." She spit in his face.

"Nasty!" he pulled away.

She kneed him again right in his "soft spot" (I'm laughing so hard right now…might be the sugar rush!) "Nasty!" she mimicked.

As he slipped to the ground covering his…French fry… (LMFAO! I'm sorry, I'm trying to make his dick seem more interesting…and since I'm so childish I keep cracking up! It's a disease called "Childish Syndrome" many people have it! XD)

He watched her stomp off.

He smirked (still in pain). _I'm gonna get you_

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sakura stood behind a chair her back against a wall. Her bottom half was soaking so people could see her pink frilly underwear.

_Just Great._

Sakura stood there. Every time the door opened a whoosh of cold air chilled her. She shivered tightening her grip on the chair as if it would warm her up.

On the other side of open the real Sasuke watched her. He smirked thinking he had the perfect way to break her.

Sakura continued to shiver until she spotted her blonde friend "Ino!" she screamed.

Ino shuffled away when she heard her emerald-eyed friend's voice. Feeling guilt she convinced herself _Hey, she was practically doing it with Uchiha-bastard! She deserves the punishment Drunky's gonna give her!_

Sakura watched her shuffle away in her French maid costume.

She sighed loudly as a guy started checking her out "take a picture." She snapped glaring at him.

He backed away and grabbed another girl and began dancing with her as another song blared through the giant speakers. Sakura started singing along softly.

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

She gasped as she spotted Naruto "NARUTO!!"

Sasuke silently cursed. Naruto would ruin his plan. He cared about her too much.

Sasuke walked up to the DJ and threw 20 bucks in his face "LOUDER" he mouthed.

The DJ nodded pressing some buttons, turning some knobs and the music volume increased.

He smirked as she screamed frustrated (he couldn't hear her, but c'mon your mouth wide, your face red…you're obviously screaming your ass off!)

Sakura glared at the DJ. An invisible light bulb flickered over her head and an idea sprung into her head. As a thin short guy walked by she took the bread on his plate.

"Hey!" he complainer reaching for it.

"Oh pul-eez! You don't need it! Look at you you're huge!"

The boy grumbled a few incoherent swear words and trudged off.

She aimed for his head closing one eye.

Sasuke groaned. _Why couldn't she be like other girls!? Stupid and hot! Why doe she have to be smart and beautiful!? Shit, did I just call her beautiful!_

_**Yeah dude. You better not fall for her. My reputation would be crushed!**_

_YOUR reputation?_

_**Yeah, MY reputation. I mean all you do is make out with them! I'm the true hotness!**_

_Dumbfuck_

_**Dumbass! She just threw it and goddamn! She's smart, beautiful and has pretty good aim!**_

_What happened to "your" reputation?_

_**Shut up and watch as one of your targets escapes with an un-shattered heart!**_

Sasuke watched the bread as if it was going in slow motion it bonked Naruto in the head and he groaned again.

_My plans are DEAD!_

Sakura grinned and started waving like a crazed maniac.

He turned around and Sakura's face fell.

PEOPLE WERE DRESSED AS NARUTO?!

She started swearing as loud as she could "fuck, shit, goddamnit, crap!"

Sasuke on the other side of the room though sighed in relief (wait, guys don't sigh. It sounds uncool! He let out a breath. Yeah! Guys let out breaths!) He smirked as he read her lips. He managed to make out "fuck" but then someone moved in front of her.

Damn.

Blond hair!

Sakura stopped her swearing and gasped "NARU-CHAN!" she leaned in to hug him but the chair stopped her. She shoved the chair away and it knocked down a few guys.

"Apologize!" they demanded.

"Oh, for the love of God, be men!" she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly "wussys."

"Whoa! Sakura-chan! You're wet from the waist down!" he paused and leaned in her ear "did you…have an accident?"

Sakura punched his shoulder and he grinned at her "BAKA! That Sasuke wanna-be with you shoved me into the pool! Why would you hang out with such a bastard?"

Naruto thought about telling her but decided otherwise. Only God knew what Sakura would do if it was Sasuke. And God says "It ain't pretty!"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

"Now" she smiled at him "let me tell you what I need you to do Naruto-kun!" she leaned in his ear.

Sasuke scowled as she whispered in his ear soft words. His blood boiled and his fist clenched.

Is our younger Uchiha…jealous?

He got this terrible pang in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him lovingly (OKAY…she loves him as a BROTHER! But at times MORE! So there will be hints of NaruSaku!)

Sasuke scowled as Naruto pulled away a dark shade of red and started shaking his head back and forth. Sasuke gaped as he started pulling of his t-shirt! Sakura took his head in her hands and looked at him pleadingly…

"GAH!" Naruto blushed a violent shade of red "Sakura-chan you have to be kidding me! Here take my shirt!" He started pulling it off.

Sakura took his head in her hands "please Naru-chan." She pouted cutely.

"Fine." He groaned "I feel like a fool actually listening to you though. Ya know that?!"

Sakura grinned and kissed the side of his mouth (sounds sorta weird eh? Kissing the side of someone's mouth XD!). "YOU ROCK NARU-CHAN!"

Sasuke stared in horror as she kissed him. Why was she kissing him? He was the dobe. Not just any dobe, the dobe! He clenched his fists as he walked off and Sakura waved at him grinning.

Sakura sighed sadly but happily (is that possible?) _poor Naruto! I wonder if he'll go through with it…_

Naruto groaned _why do I always listen to her?_

_**Cause you love her**_

Naruto shook his head "who the hell said that?" he said to himself. (A/N I need your opinion on the amount of NaruSaku!)

Naruto shook his head and bumped into a girl "hi." She said seductively_ let's just get this over with._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I no wut ur thinking. What is Naru-chan gonna do? You're all "OMFG! WHAT IS NARU-CHAN GONNA DO!?" and "what a boring chappie!" sorry! but yeah. I read it and I wuz liek -yawn- BORING! sorry! it's a problem I no but I will try to get the next chappie to b more interesting. and it's kinda boring-ish cuz I wanted to get it out AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

XDD

I'm sorry it took me a while to update but yeah math homework can kill you XPP and I did try to make this chappie longer like I said I would!!

Ok so **HOW MUCH NARUSAKUNESS?! **I need to know how much you want. I hate it in stories wen Sakura like HATES Naruto and treats him like crap or w/e. So yeah.

Ok so please **REVIEW** and I have a magic number of reviews I would like in my head but I don't wanna say it cuz then I'll seem like a review whore (which technically I am XDD)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hii 5th chapter ((: enjoy! I didn't reach my goal in reviews but that's alright! ((: as long as people are reading it! ((: I'm really optimistic! (((:

OK WELL I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND THAT'S THE PART MY OPTIMISTIC-NESS VAINISHES!

((: jokes!...but really I don't own it!

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Inner**_

**Flashback**

Emphasis

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sakura stood completely still waiting.

Waiting...

Waiting...

"BAH! WAITING IS BORING! I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!" she shrieked grabbing the collar of a sophomore walking by. The sophomore's eyes widened and the look on his face said 'crazy senior is scaring me...'

She let him go and let out a large huff crossing her arms tapping her foot lightly.

Lightly...

LIGHTLY...

Wait. Nope. Stomping...

Stomping...

Tiny little craters...

"NARUTO-CHAN HURRY UP! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHAT I ASKED ISN'T THAT HARD!!"

**Sakura yanked Naruto's closer and she whispered her plan in his ear "Ok so get a girl, any girl. Wait even better choose a slutty-ass one. I don't like those ones. I don't care what happens to them! I hope they..."**

"**The point Sakura-chan?"**

"**I need you!" she poked his chest "OUCH!" he rubbed his chest with the palm of his hand "to one, not be a baby and TWO AND WAY MORE IMPORTANT!" she paused for dramatic effect "FUCK A CHICK SENSELESS AND STEAL HER CLOTHES FOR ME!"**

**Naruto's jaw dropped and Sakura scratched the back of her head "ok...I guess that's a little extreme..."**

"**A little?! A FUCKING LITTLE ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"**

"**But I NEED dry clothes!" she whined stamping her left foot childishly.**

"**You want mine?!"  
**

**"HECKLE NO! Yours are sweaty and GROSS!" she pouted cutely "please?" she hugged him.**

**Naruto grumbled something along the lines of "I AM NOT FUCKING A WHORE SO YOU HAVE DRY CLOTHES!!" and Sakura sighed.**

"**Since I love you so, so, SO goddamn much I GUESS I could bend the rules a TINY but for you."**

"**And that means?"**

"**Juststealherclotheswhileyouseduceher!" She smiled innocently at him and blinked several times. (If you couldn't read then it said "just steal her clothes while you seduce her!")**

**Naruto groaned "fine Sakura-chan I don't know how you suck me into doing crap like this!"**

**Sakura pecked him "I love you too!" she grinned as he trudged off.**

Sakura sighed and put her finger on her chin in thought _was that really too much to ask?_

No Duh!

Naruto sighed as the girl yanked him into the empty bedroom he gasped for air as she crushed her lips into his "lovingly"

More like horny-ly

She pushed him onto the bed and Naruto started worrying.

_Ohmygod! I'm being RAPED!_

**Naruto smiled at the girl "hi!" he said back.**

"**Listen, I like you too and I'm ready, are you sure you wanna do this?"**

**Naruto looked at her quizzically "what are you talking about...?" he said slowly**

"**Oh pul-eez Naturo I know you've been staring at me and do you want it or not?" she demanded.**

"**My name isn't Natu..." she cut him off by grabbing him and pushing him into the nearest bedroom "I knew you wanted this too!"**

_Sakura totally owes me! _When she was in the bathroom he grabbed her costume and searched her purse _Bingo! _He saw the doorknob turn and ran for the hills.

Sakura thanked Naruto a hundred times and she held the underwear in front of her...

Underwear?

"Hey Naruto, why'd you give me her underwear?" she demanded in disgust.

Naruto smirked "that's not her underwear..." his smirk grew as her eyes widened in disbelief "that is the skirt she was wearing."

"Shut up! This is too small for a house cat! No way!" she pleaded "You're joking!

He shook his head "too bad so sad! Wear it or stay wet!"

Sakura muttered something about how unfair life was and told Naruto to take her to the nearest bathroom.

Sasuke had been watching and his eyes widened at the skirt.

It was SHORT

It was HOT.

He smirked at his fantasies but he narrowed his eyes as every other guy invaded his perverted mind.

They'd all check her out.

And she was HIS. At least for the night. He didn't care about tomorrow...

Yeah, Uchiha Sasuke is a cruel bastard, just figured that out did you?

x-X-x

Ino sighed and went in for another handful of food.

_Mmmmm...food_

"Hey, I need another drink!" Ino whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes at a guy who was leaning back "yeah Blondie, talking to you"

Her bright eyes narrowed more "well Mr. Pineapple I'm not your maid so get. It. Your. Fucking. Self!" she screamed

He winced "could've fooled me with that outfit" he pointed out the outfit with his empty wine glass. She glared at him "and what are you a pineapple?!" she snapped _bad, bad, bad comeback! _He smirked "I think you already made fun of my hair." She blushed red "well...you're lazy!" she snapped "can't even get your own drink!"

"Well growing up rich you really don't worry about that kind of stuff."

"Well growing up poor you have to worry about that kind of stuff" she said back. _Stupid rich bastards..._His eyes softened "you're poor?"

Ino regretted it. She hated it when people asked that "No!" she lied "My parents happen to own a FAMOUS company!"

Pineapple Head sighed _another stuck up bitch _"Which company?"

"Yamanaka's Flower Shop! It's a chain! There's hundreds around the world! She added at the end. Which was, in fact, a total lie.

"Yeah, nice" he didn't care about all these rich whores. He wanted someone real. Not some fake bitch.

And he walked off.

X-x-X

Sakura walked out of the bathroom yanking the skirt down again.

"Sakura if you yank it again your ass crack will show!" he hissed in her ear.

She turned bright red "my ass'll show either way! LOOK AT THE DAMN SKIRT! IT'S ABOUT AS LONG AS MY FINGERNAIL!" she shrieked and Naruto covered his ears.

"LOOK AT MY FINGERNAIL! IS IT LONG? NO! IT'S NOT LONG! SO THE SKIRT IS SHORT! IS THE SKIRT SHORT? YES IT'S FRIGGIN TINY! IT WOULD FIT ON ONE OF MY DOLLS!" Naruto groaned "gotta jet Sakura-chan, later!" he ran off not caring about her rant.

Sakura continued to scream "um, who are you talking to?" Sakura opened her eyes "Oh," she said sourly "it's you" she crossed her arms defiantly "Mr. Wanna-Be-Sasuke"

He smirked "sticks and stones may break my...fuck! Damn bitch!" she kicked his shin and he kneeled down.

She smirked "got no sticks got no stones hope that kick broke a bone!!" (Me and my awesome friends made that up :D)

He watched her walk off again and he limped off after her "wait!" he called as she fell...

Giving him a clear view of her underwear.

x-X-x

Naruto ran as fast as he could and bumped straight into a petite girl "Ouch!" she said loudly.

Naruto turned red, he was embarrassed. "Sorry..." he didn't know her name and she just stared at him.

_He's so handsome..._ She stared up at him in awe.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under her gaze "my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" he said cheerfully sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She smiled at him "H-Hyuga Hi-Hina-Hinata." She stammered as he grinned.

"Well, I'm sorry Hinata-chan!"

She cocked her head and he scratched his head "you know, for bumping into you...it was a total accident!" he said apologetically.

"It's o-okay N-Naruto-k-kun!" she managed to say.

"Good to know!" he squinted at her "hey do I know you?" he leaned in and stared at her.

Her heart sped up "n-no I d-don't th-think s-so..." she stuttered.

"You go to Konoha High?"

She shook her head "K-Konoha A-Ac-Academy."

"Oh!" an imaginary light bulb flickered "you go to Teme's school right?"

She nodded happy he had noticed her in the past, even though she had no clue who 'Teme' was. "And you're Neji's cousin?" her whole body drooped. She hated that.

Everyone knew her because of Neji...

And I mean EVERYONE.

Neji was a golden child. A prodigy and he has amazing looks.

One of the reasons she had so many friends.

They were all hoping she could hook them up.

But she couldn't hook them up; he wouldn't date any of them for all the gold in the world!

He smiled "I knew that from your eyes! Or else I could NEVER tell! You're way prettier!" it was a compliment but he said it in a joking way, to mock Neji's hair.

She smiled widely as her heart sped up again.

And Hyuga Hinata fell in love!

x-X-x

Neji sat on the beach staring at the water. He had worn a tux and not dressed up at all. He continued to stare when a girl came up cussing loudly "DAMN DRESS! WHY DO YOU KEEP MAKING ME TRIP?!" he turned around and his eyes widened as a girl with brown hair and hazelnut eyes stomped by. He saw an evil glint in her eyes as she pulled out a knife and cut the bottom of the dress off. It fell to the ground and she smiled "AND HARUNO SAKURA, I AIN'T PAYING FOR IT!" she screamed to no one in particular.

Neji just stared. _Is it really her? _Neji narrowed his eyes and continued to stare at her.

Tenten felt someone staring at her and turned her head and narrowed her eyes "take a picture!" she snapped "it'll last longer!"

Neji pulled out his cell phone and snapped a picture of her.

"I did NOT mean literally!" Tenten shrieked as he got up and walked away "YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" she screamed even though he was already long gone.

x-X-x

Sasuke smirked and Sakura turned to glare at him "you are the biggest ass I have ever met? Have you no shame?" Sasuke was taken back for a second but shook off the feeling.

"Why the hell won't you leave me alone?" Sakura cracked as those words spilled out of her mouth. She hated men like him. Who wanted woman for one night, one kiss, one time...

Then threw them aside like trash.

It disgusted her.

"I don't fucking like you! Just leave me alone!" she screamed, though no one really paid attention.

He just stared at her, unconsciously leaning in...

Sakura continued to rant until she felt something against her lips.

Not something, someone.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_The Sasuke Wanna-Be is KISSING me!_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

its ok I guess! I wanted to get it out! It's been a while since I updated (((: sowwie! )):

and its really sad that everyone who reviewed said No NaruSaku! GAWD! ((: jokes! But I prolly will add like...almost none ((:

this chapter was alittle weird! I know! But I didn't spend as long as I usually do on chappies, so don't be too upset with the crappy-ness! (((:

and I added some other pairings! ((: If you couldn't figure out who "Pineapple Head" is...then you need ur eyes checked XD

so to sum it up.

**Hope you liked the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! ((:**


End file.
